


The Truth, if You Dare

by Ultra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Confessions, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Triple Drabble, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Steve and Nat share the truth.





	The Truth, if You Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> flipflop_diva - Pretty sure you're the reason I first even thought about Steve/Nat as a ship way back when. Thank you for that :)

Neither of them could sleep. Steve and Nat had started talking about things. First, their precarious position caught between SHIELD, HYDRA, and the Winter Soldier, then about everything else. It might have been ‘Truth or Dare’ except without the ‘Dare,’ or ‘Never Have I Ever’ except the drinks they were sharing had little or no affect.

“Your question.”

“Hmm, what about you and the great Agent Peggy Carter? I mean, I’ve heard the stories. Everything from you barely knowing each other through to the two of you being practically married before the crash that put you on ice. What’s the truth there?”

“Somewhere in between,” said Steve, staring into his glass. “We never officially went out on a date. We would have if... well, it never happened. She did kiss me once.”

“My kind of 1940s woman.”

“She was amazing. She still is but... well, our time passed. She married a good guy, had a family, lived a full life. I guess I just wasn’t meant to be part of that.”

Nat nodded in understanding then downed the last of her shot.

“Your turn.”

“What about you, Natasha? I mean, I used to think you and Clint were... closer, but from what you said, clearly I was way off.”

She smiled a wry smile.

“For the longest time, I thought I was either too much or not enough for any man to really want.”

“And now?”

“Now? It’d take someone incredibly strong, amazingly understanding,” she said, moving closer, picking his glass out of his hand, drinking down the dregs. “That kind of guy is very hard to find these days.”

Their eyes met, a look passing between them that said it all. The truth was not the words spoken tonight, it was the hope they had found in each other’s eyes.


End file.
